Polaroids of A Continuing Fairy Tale
by SangoShadowphoenix
Summary: Collect'n of mostly? unrelated drabbles/1shots in response to LJ community challenges. All CANON, KAG/SESS; others appear by whim. RATINGS VARY by chptr. NEW: "At the Beginning w/ You" - Who knew getting Kagome to breed would be so much trouble?
1. Staged

Title: Staged.  
Author: Sango Shadowphoenix  
Genre: Romance  
Word count: 194  
Rated 'E' for Everyone  
Canon. + living to modern times  
Prompt: Ebony_silks, Week 80: Star(s) – drabble  
Disclaimer: You're browsing a fandom site. You should know this.

Summary: Sesshoumaru isn't the creature of darkness most believe him to be.

* * *

*~ S t a g e d ~*

* * *

"It's beautiful, Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed, her head remaining upturned as her body twirled, taking in the sight. Her skirt wavered, her feet light.

"It's got such a different feel from a planetarium. It's so… so…. I can't even describe it." She finished her observations and turned a brilliant smile to the large shadow she knew to be Sesshoumaru, laying in his huge dog form, blocking the cave entrance and any outside light.

He didn't answer her --- he couldn't, in this form --- just continued to watch her from above, sight and memories clear even in this darkness.

"_You wouldn't like it in my time, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome, leaning back against the grassy hill they were resting on. "You'd miss the wilderness. You'd miss the stars." _

"_This Sesshoumaru would not be denied such basics of life."_

_And her answering laughter was so bright he forgot about the stars and the wilderness. _

She plopped down against his warm side. She watched the show. He watched her.

And in the decently large cave he'd brought her to, in an unknown place in modern Japan, the hundreds of fireflies he'd released danced all over their ink black stage.


	2. At the Beginning With You

Title: At the Beginning With You.  
Prompt: Ebony_silks, Week 94: Flow – drabble

Summary: Who knew getting Kagome to _breed_ would be such a headache?  
A/N: This drabble won 3rd place for the _Flow _theme on ebony_silks. Yay~! Glad people enjoyed it so much! *heart*

Word count: 499 (Gah, it was so hard!)  
Rated 'E' for Everyone  
Canon.  
Disclaimer: _InuYasha_ and its characters belong to Takahashi-sensei.

* * *

*~ At the Beginning With You ~*

* * *

He'd gone through all the motions: disregarded her humanity, courted and secured her as mate, all accomplished with relatively few obstacles (most could be intimidated, decapitated, or melted). In Kagome's human terms, "they were in love"; logically, she shouldn't refuse him such an important asset.

"Stop being Miroku. For the umpteenth time, I'm not having your baby!" For the 'umpteenth time,' Sesshoumaru scowled at her incomprehensively. Who knew getting Kagome to breed would be such a headache?

"There is no reason why this Sesshoumaru's child cannot be borne by the Lady of the Western Lands. There is a flow to these things, Kagome. Selection, courtship, mating, producing offspring: the cycle of life."

Kagome translated to herself, "'Falling in love, dating, getting married, having and raising children, growing old together.'"

"Do not avoid the issue again, woman."

Kagome sighed, giving in. "We all know hanyou are unwelcome and face difficult lives..."

"He will be respected as the Western heir alone, if not by this Sesshoumaru being his sire."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Might be a girl! And while InuYasha wasn't heir, he certainly wasn't spared anything. Not by you or anyone else!"

"InuYasha's idiocy is more potent than even superior InuTaisho blood can resolve," he deadpanned.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation.

"There is no worry for any children we produce. It is _our_ blood, after all, that flows in their veins."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Izayoi-san seems like a _wonderful person_, from what I've heard of her."

Sesshoumaru hesitated. It seemed he had been in the starting stages of digging himself deeper without realizing it --- frequent when trying to follow Kagome's logic. Luckily, she revealed her actual deep-rooted objections to pupping before he could revise his epitaph.

"Actually, that's _exactly _the problem. What if… because of our extensive youki and reiki, …"

It dawned on him.

"Kagome," he called.

She rambled on. "What if our baby has to live in pain because of the conflicting ki in her? Even worse yet, what if I can't _have _your babies? I might keep _purifying_ them before they even ---"

"There will be no such thing," Sesshoumaru cut in. "Our youki and reiki will be harmonious within our pups, as it already is between _us_ --- _that _is youkai mating. We have passed that stage. Your fears are unfounded."

Though Kagome's frown remained, Sesshoumaru was pleased to see she had accepted the truth. Before she could object again, he nodded and told her: "You are fertile. We will try for pups tonight."

Kagome's eyes rolled again. "Honestly! You put even 'Me Tarzan, you Jane' to shame!"

Familiarized with the phrase while courting, Sesshoumaru rephrased his proposition, choosing his human terms carefully: "We will make love and babies tonight."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "Sesshoumaru, like you said, there's a _flow_ to these sorts of things."

It was _that tone_. Sesshoumaru's eyes instinctively hooded, and when he replied, his voice was a throaty drawl.


End file.
